UnyieldingUrbanite
Martin Curiverso There is a young man standing very properly in a rather spacious bedroom. He is very eager to get back to his writing, so if you would kindly give him a name and be on your way. > Tedious McPompousface Oh ha, very clever. If you must joke, try and be more original, you putz! > Martin Curiverso Martin Curiverso, aka unyieldingUrbanite, is associated with the element Uranium, and types in a sort of muted aqua blue he typed, having a sort of habit of ending his sentences with narration (208073).__TOC__ Personality-wise, Martin is very curt and polite to those he feels some sort of respect for. If he feels a sort of kinship with them, he may even lighten up just a little with them. He still maintains his civility and properness though, even with those he less-than-tolerates. Only when he is extremely upset does he ever sway from his normal zone, and even then it's usually just very verbose and overly-complicated ways of insulting/threatening whoever is bothering him. Appearance Martin's normal outfit consists of a blue button-up shirt over a lighter blue t-shirt, both of which are stained with ink. After his jump, and after subsequent alchemization, he is now wearing the SMITH AND WESSON STRAIGHTJACKET, which is a long, grey trenchcoat over a black suit, with a teal tie and black fedora with a teal band. This trenchcoat conceals a collection of holsters and sleeves built for holding Martin's collection of revolvers. Interests You have varied interests, several of which involve your KNACK FOR WRITING. You enjoy OBSCURE LITERATURE written by AUTHORS OF A NAMESAKE-WORTHY HEFT. You have taken up a hobby in writing FAR-FETCHED FANTASY NOVELS, and have been earning a living WRITING A PIRATE-THEMED COMIC BOOK. You also run a blog that hosts your SCATHING REVUES OF OLDER MOVIES, though you've been running into some COMPETITION with some other girl on the INTERNET. In your spare time, you dabble in another blog dedicated to URBAN HOTSPOTS AND ODDITIES, and enjoy finding LITTLE KNOWN EATERIES to review. Modus You use a REFERENCE MODUS for your use. Your INVENTORY appears in a easily accessed Encyclopedia-like book that holds your items. However, you are limited to one item per each letter of the book, and all items are labeled under the letter they start with. But hey, it's not like you'll need that many items, right? Strife Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to REVOLVERKIND. You have little need to fight, but fortunately, Father made you practice as a marksman when you younger. Relationships You live with Father, who is considered one of the WEALTHIEST MEN IN THE CITY. How he managed to amass this SHEER AMOUNT OF MONEY of is unknown to you, but you are aware of his IMPRESSIVE SKILLS AS A STOCK MANAGER, and he has a sizable collection of SUITS AND TUXES that cost more then your UPSCALE APARTMENT. You both have similar REFINED TASTES IN LITERATURE, however you two rarely are in the same place at the same time, due to your constant URBAN EXPLORING and his LAVISH SOCIAL LIFE. Martin, TH and PA all have a fairly chummy nature, the three of them being the only normal players in their session. He enjoys TH's general disposition, though he doesn't know how to feel about the nicknames. PA and Martin get along well, due to their shared sense of intellectualism, though their tastes differ on the matter. NP is a constant thorn in Martin's side, always annoying him with his excessive swearing, and overall poor attitude. He and FM get along surprisingly well, due to a shared interest in urban exlporation and mapping. He also has some sort of friendship with NO, having shared some of his earlier manuscripts with her, and MD. He has distant connections to both PB and ER, for different reasons. Powers Martin (eventually) has the power to buff or debuff his allies/enemies with written praise/harsh criticism. Land The Land of Ink and Gyroscopes (LoIaG) is a highly desolate planet. The entire surface is covered in a stagnant sea of ink, only dotted by sparse islands jutting out from the shores. Each of these islands is surrounded by a giant, ever-rotating gyroscope, each of which is marked with several runes. These runes collect, purify, and distribute ink to the islands in the form of water. Due to this, flora and fauna can live somewhat, though this means the islands are perpetually rainy. The islands are inhabited by autonomous tribes of canine-like creatures that live in peace on these islands. When a gear stops producing water, through destruction of the runes on the rings, the natives, after exhausting the remaining land, travel to the nearest island through rowboat, and join that island's clan. Imps and Grist Martin's imps are based around his first prototype of a bust of Shakespeare. These imps all wear cravats, frilled shirts, and powdered wigs. They drop: Building grist:Verdana Grist, Arial Grist, Impact Grist, Rockwell Grist Special grist: Comic Sans Grist, Times New Roman Grist, Wingdings Grist Rare grist: Helvetica Grist Denizen LoIaG's denizen is a small, wooden puppet. While not menacing of it's own right, the marrionette is inhabited by a malevolent spirit, going under the chumhandle diabolicPunch. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session A Category:Scribes Category:Prospit Dreamers